The Spider in Savior's Clothing Kuroro Lucifer
by RainyParis
Summary: What happens when the Boy-Who-Lived becomes evil? What happens when Harry Potter becomes the head of the Spiders?It's Dumbledore V.S Kuroro Rushirufuru Chrollo Lucilfer! Slash
1. Chapter 1

The Spider in Savior's Clothing-Kuroro Lucifer

Volume One: Adjusting

Chapter 1: The Possibilities of This is…

"Shal, I need you to look up some information," A deep melodic voice escaped the receiver of a phone.

"Danchou!" Shalnark exclaimed. He turned his attention away from the computer screen and asked "what information do you need?"

"I need everything on the Ruins of Natsuenoda." a man spoke into a phone, sitting in the corner of what appeared to be a library, his face hidden in the shadows of the bookshelves. He held an ancient manuscript in his hands, tilting his head to secure the phone.

"Natsuenoda? But, Danchou, no one has ever returned from there!" Shalnark exclaimed as he quickly hacked his way into the Hunter database. "It's classified as a level SSS+ by the Hunters Association…"

"Well," the man chuckled, "I do need some challenge after recovering my nen, and I have my eyes on something that might be there."

"…" Shalnark went quiet, his eyebrows knotted in concern "I'm sending the information to you right now… But don't take Uvogin and Pakun…"

"Thanks Shal," The man said softly as he hung up before Shalnark could finish. He looked at the manuscript again as he stood up and walked out of the shadows. He set the manuscript down on the table, his fingers tracing the lyrical and cryptic written in an ancient language that was long forgotten. The sun shone through the tinted windows, casting a pale glow on his face as the reverse cross shone with an ominous red light and a single tear rolled down his face.

"Beep… Beep…" The sound of the phone broke his trance, he grabbed the phone and a light smile danced on his lips as he read through the information he requested moments before. He turned around, his earrings gleam a brilliant blue as he walked out of this bloody study. He walked calmly over the bodies, disturbing the small pools of blood that had gathered as they tainted the hems of his pants. His phone lay on the floor of the study, having completed its final task, and where the manuscript used to be, a thin layer of dust now reside.

"I'm off to acquire a treasure, if I don't come back, Shal'll be the new Danchou. Find someone to replace me, remember, it's not a matter of life and death. It doesn't matter if the head is deceased as long as there is a successor. Don't put my life first; I am also part of the Troupe. _It__is__not__about__the__survival__of__the__self,__it__is__about__the__survival__of__the__Troupe_" The dying screen of his cell phone read.

Kuroro stood calmly in front of a palace; the passage of time did not seem to have affected it. "A deceased's nen eh…" He said out loud, but there was no one who would be able to hear the last words of the notorious leader of the Phantom Troupe as he stepped into the palace, never to been seen again.

-OOO-

The doors closed as Kuroro stepped into the Natsuenodaian Palace. He marvelled at their intricate art works as he dodged the traps that dotted his path. The long dwindling passage seemed to go on forever, but Kuroro knew that he was getting closer and closer to the center of this mysterious ruin as the traps became more and more dangerous. He looked at himself, he had abandoned his signature jacket a while ago, and now it seemed that his white dress shirt faced the same fate, torn and stained by the monsters that he had faced. Suddenly, a golden door came into view. He looked around for any potential dangers, but was rest reassured when one of his stolen nen ability revealed to him that no potential danger was around. He walked slowly towards the door, throwing off his tattered shirt as he marched in.

"Welcome to my domain… My final sacrifice." A dry, raspy voice croaked, echoing through this room as the door slammed shut behind Kuroro. Kuroro looked around the room, it was set up as an altar, and bodies were disassembled and placed strategically to form levels from the ground, stopping short of thirteen where a single chair stood, stained with blood that seemed to have been drained from the bodies. "You, have the honour of decorating my throne, and giving it final touches with you red, still warm blood." The voice croaked again, a tinge of craziness seeping into it. "I have waited thousands of years for this, and finally, my millionth sacrifice!"

"Sorry, I have no intention of dying here, " Kuroro chuckled as he flipped through his book, "but I am interested in that pendent that you seem to own, it would be a great collection." He attacked a head hiding amongst the third layer of limbs, encasing the head in a glistering chunk of ice.

"How _dare_you attack my safe-keep!" The voice, enraged screamed, "But unfortunately you do not know enough about me, you think I would only create one now did you…" the voice suddenly changed tone, letting out an evil crackle that echoed throughout the room. "Or perhaps you found the bait I left out years ago about that necklace… HEHEH-" the voice could not suppress a laugh as he gloated, but was cut short as he saw what Kuroro held in his hand. The attack on the head was simply a diversion as Kuroro now held the main safe-keep of the voice as well as the mystic necklace in his hand.

"But it works does it not?" Kuroro asked; a benevolent smile on his face.

" Ke-I don't know what it does, I made everything up. I found that thing centuries ago in a ruin. I don't know what it d-" the voice was cut short by Kuroro, his face still emotionless, as he crushed the safe-keeps. Killing whomever this voice belonged to, but not soon enough, for with its dying strength, the voiced launched its own attack. Destroying this room and what was known as the Natsuenodaian palace. As the famous ruin came crushing down, the blood stained reverse crucifix clasped in Kuroro's hand, almost identical to the mark upon Kuroro's forehead, sparkled.

-OOO-

"Don't worry Harry" Lily whispered as she picked up a sleeping baby from the crib. She held on to him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Down below she could hear the sounds of chattering glass and china as James tired to hold back Voldemort. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to find the invisibility cloak that would hide Harry for sure, but suddenly remembered that professor Dumbledore had borrowed it days ago. She cursed him under her breath despite the love and admiration she had for the professor.

"Lily, hurry_" James' voice was cut short. The winner of the battle was clear. Lily's face paled as the fact reached her head – James is dead. She clutched on to her baby tighter, waking him. She looked down into Harry's deep green eyes and calmed down. She took out her wand, and waved it over Harry, chanting in a mysterious language under her breath. Her eyebrows knotted in concentration as sweat rolled down her face. She could hear the creaking of the wood as Voldemort walked up the stairs. She never understood why professor Dumbledore had insisted that they stay in their own home instead of returning to the Potter Manor, after all, if they had opened up all of the defence wards and locked up the manor, no one would have been able to find them, never less entering the manor. She bit her lips as she remembered professor Dumbledore supporting the secret switch of Secret-Keeper, and a horrifying thought occurred to her. What if, what if professor Dumbledore had planned all this out... she shook despite herself as he finished the spell that the professor had taught her. Just in case he had said, but she knew better to believe that now. She clutched on to her little Harry. She was ready for her fate, but her little Harry is going to be left all alone in this world. Sadness filled her mind as the door creaked open and two rays of green light hit her and Harry. Harry...

-OOO-

Kuroro was woken by an unfamiliar presence; he tried to use en to determine who was approaching when he suddenly realized that he had lost all of his nen, again. His eyes shot open as he looked around at the unfamiliar setting. He raised his hands to this face and realized that he had somehow shrunk. He closed his eyes, trying to take in all that that has happened and make sense of it. Just then he heard the doors slam open as someone raced softly yet swiftly across the room. He felt two hands reaching down and picking him up. The hands brought him close to a warm female body. He relaxed his body a little, knowing that this presence had no intention of attacking him. He heard the women whisper something in an unknown language as she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He was tempted to reach up and feel his forehead. The kiss was full of love. He had never been given such a soft and loving kiss. The woman held on to him as she rushed about the room. She seemed to be trying to find something, but the stopped and muttered something under her breath. She tightened her hold on him as sounds of a battle traveled up to them. Then amidst sounds of chatter glassing and china, a shout reached them. The voice belonged to a middle-aged man but was cut short and ended on what seemed to be the middle of a word. He's dead. Kuroro thought, whoever he was.

The woman clutched on to him tighter as if he was the only person left in the world. Kuroro opened his eyes and looked up, meeting the woman's brilliant green eyes. He could see his reflection in her eyes. He was—not himself. He had a head of black curly hair, unruly. His raven locks rand down his forehead, almost covering his eyes, his green eyes! The woman, no his mother took a deep breath, trying to calmed down as she pulled out a wooden stick. She waved it in a mystic pattern while muttering in a language different from what she and the man had been speaking in as a lulling blue light escaped out of one end of the stick. The light gathered into a blue haze, forming itself into what seemed like a shield, yet somehow different. Kuroro tensed as the blue haze shimmered and disappeared into his body. He looked up as his mother who seemed to sigh out of relief. She quickly picked him up and turned to face the door, waiting for the person who had been climbing up the stairs for a while now. Then just as the doors burst open two rays of green lights charged in hitting the two of them. Kuroro saw his mother collapse to the ground, her eyes were glassy clear. She's dead. He then saw the subsequent light hit him, unable to take control of his infant body he had no choice but to let the green light hit him. He was ready to accept his death. Just then, the blue shield appeared from within his body, causing the green ray to bounce back. A gruelling scream came from the doorway as kuroro felt a searing pain on his foehead. His mind went blank as the house he was crumbed into pieces and caught on fire but miraculously missing him as they fell.

-OOO-

Kuroro woke up again, he had no idea how much time has passed since the attack. His body shook from the cold as the pain he felt on his forehead. He looked around him, seeing nothing but charred wood. He rolled on to his stomach, attempting to get up, but his limbs were too weak. He crawled over, his little hands grabbing on to the charred wooden as he tried to dig his mother up. Just then a shout ran out. He turned to see a man run up towards him. The man was good looking and had a head of long black hair. The man threw off his jacket and wrapped it around Kuroro.

"Harry—I – I'm so sorry" Sirius couldn't suppress a sob as he picked his godson up. He held the baby against his body as he dug around the wreckage. He let out an enraged scream as he uncovered Lily and James's cold body. "I'm going to kill you Peter Pettigrew! I will make you pay for selling Lily and James out" He raced away, casting a sad look towards his godson as he promised that he would be back soon.

Kuroro simply watched as he made a note to find out what they had said. He closed his eyes and marvelled at the amount of people who loved him. Mother—a word he had never knew, and that man, he thought as he huddled into the warm jacket. He closed his eyes, trying to reserve his energy as a wave of tiredness washed over him.

A loud crack jolted Kuroro awake from his trance-like state. He opened his eyes and watched quietly as an old man appears from thin air. He eyes filled with greediness, _I__want__that__power_, he thought to himself. Kuroro's eyes followed the man intently, watching him as he dug through the charred wood and surveyed the area. The man seemed to be in his fifties or sixties and sported a head full of whiting hair. Kuroro's eyes moved down as he cringed when saw the man's clothing. The man was clad in a colourful mix-mash of stars and moons completed with a pointy wizard hat in an entirely different colour. They looked ridiculous, even Uvogin's clothing… Kuroro's thoughts stopped as memories of his dead comrade filled his mind. It is true that the rules of the Troup state that in order to enter the Genei Ryodan, you must kill one of its current members, but Uvogin and Pakunoda were like family. They had been with the Ryodan since the very beginning… Rest in peace Kuroro finally thought as he looked up at the starry night, the Ryodan has avenged your death, and I have learned a lesson too… His eyes welled up with tears as he sighed for one last time and buried the memories of his dead comrades in the depth of his mind.

-OOO-

Dumbledore apparated in the Potter's home in Godric's hollow, he was sure that his little plan has succeeded, but he needs to check just in case. Lily is, after all, one of the brightest students he had the pleasure of teaching. But she is an uncertainty. She does not follow him mindlessly and trust him with all her heart. That's the problem with mud-bloods; he thought to himself, they are impossible to control, so _slytherin_-like, no, they are even worse. They were so full of all the negative emotions: jealousy, desire and fear for unknown things. Always suspecting others and thinking the worst of others, but now is not the time to think of such things, I have more important matters to attend to. Dumbledore shook his mind clear as he scanned the burnt down house. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked around the perimeter of the house, surveying the damage. He stopped as he came upon the corpses of his dead students. He bent down, checking their vitals. He relaxed visibly as he confirmed that they were dead. He then dropped the bodies, looking disgusted as he turned away. He was about to apparate away when then the sight of a little bundle caught his eyes. He trotted up towards the bundle and picked it up, realizing that this was the little Harry Potter.

"You should thank me; you are going to be famous…" He chuckled as he looked down at the little baby. He fingered the coat that was wrapped around Harry, realizing whom this had belonged to; he removed it, all the while talking out loud. "We can't have this now can we, I need Sirius to go to Azkaban" He shook his head as he continued, destroying the jacket with a wave of his wand and looked down into the piercing green eyes of Harry Potter. "Green eyes, yes… I could use that to control Severus…" He spoke mindlessly as his hands reached up, brushing away Harry's bangs revealing a reversed cross. He frowned, "That wouldn't do… But everything has already been set in motion… I'm going to have to find a way to spin this... Perhaps bring out what the Church had done to us… No...It would stir up too much unrest… hmm, I really need to think on this one" He set Harry down roughly as he apparated away as the low rumbling of a motorcycle engine approached.


	2. Chapter 2

The Spider in Savior's clothing-Kuroro Lucifer

Volume one: Adjusting

.Chapter Two This New World

Kuroro watched as Dumbledore apparated out of the wreck. He could hear the low rumbling of a motorcycle, yet as he turned his head around, he could see nothing. He puzzled at this strange world he seem to have landed in, how exciting he thought when suddenly a searing pain emitted from his forehead and slowly crawled down the length of his body. Cold sweat rolled down his face as he fought back a scream of pain. What a weak, vulnerable he thought as he wondered if he will ever manage to bring it up to shape. The pain was worsening. Kuroro could see black dots appearing from the corners of his eye. He could barely manage to think properly. He clenched his teeth, biting his lips, drawing out blood in an attempt to clear his mind, but the pain simply multiplied. He could feel his body jerking out of control. He could barely sense the unfamiliar presence that was approaching. He was picked up by a rather big set of hands and as clumsily cradled to a hairy body, he was barely able to distinguish the musky smell emitting from the man. It felt like Uvogin was alive again, his lost grip on the tight rein he had his mind for a fraction of a second as the thought slipped past his mind and finally lost conscious.

-OOO-

Hagrid huddled in his jacket; the wind blew past his tangled hair as he flew towards the house of Lily and James Potter. He had been instructed by Dumbledore to check up on the Potters, just in case, the old professor had told him. He looked down from the sky, riding Sirius' motorcycle. He squinted his eyes, was that smoke rising from where the Potters' house? He sped up the motorcycle, rushing towards the house, hoping that he was not too late—but he was. He got of the motorcycle, astounded at the wreck, tears rolled down his face as he wailed the death of Lily and James. Then remembering what Dumbledore had told him, he walked up slowly to the remains of the house, carefully talking his time as he approached the burnt house. He had no wish to step on little Harry. He turned his head around, trying to spy the little baby and found him not very far off that little baby is shivering from the cold. He rushed over accompanied by the cracking of wooden boards as he picked up the little bundle clumsily, taking care as to not crush Harry accidentally. He quickly took off his scarf and wrapped Harry up with it. He then looked around cautiously and took out a pink umbrella. He waved it over Harry casting a charm to keep him warm. He looked around again; barely able to contain his tears as he cursed Sirius Black, they never should have trusted him, that evil Slytherin.

-OOO-

"Clack…" Kuroro landed in an empty chamber encased by shiny white marble walls. He looked around; his eyes scanning the seamless walls that surrounded him but could see nothing except his reflection looking back at him. He walked up close to the walls, examining himself. It seems that he has been returned to his original body he thought as he felt the fur on his signature jacket. He reached up to the reverse cross on his forehead and was rewarded by a surprisingly metallic touch. He looked down at his fingertips in disbelief as he reached up to feel it again, deep in thought, shuffling through the possible explanations for these events when a suddenly wailing drew him away from his thoughts. It was a baby. He walked over and picked him up. He looked down at the baby in shocked as he saw the baby's features. It was him—or it was the body he has resided in for the past couple of hours, a sudden chill ran down his back as he realized this. He held on to the baby mindlessly, waiting for him to stop crying, this time taking care not to sink too deep into his thoughts. He whipped around as another figure slowly appeared, no, solidified into this room. The boy landed with a light clack as his shoes hit the hard white floor. He looked around with his bright red eyes and a cold smile appeared onto his lips.

"Hello, and goodbye" the boy spoke in a soft, silky voice.

Kuroro looked at the boy, he couldn't understand anything, but the malicious aura the boy brought into this room left nothing for words. He called forth his book, flipping through it as he summoned his favorite power—the nen fish. He held onto the baby and retreated to the corner of the room as he watched the boy draw out a wooden stick and attack the fish with various colored rays. The little boy in his arms laughed a silvery laugh as he watched the fish swim around the room. He fell back towards Kuroro and slowly dissipated. Kuroro looked down. His eyes could not help but to display a tint of shock when suddenly a wave of pain hit him again. He could feel his head throbbing and images rushing into his head. His vision blurred again as alien images and sounds entered his mind. He was overwhelmed with information and found back against it. He was finally able to push everything into the back of his mind, but it was already too late. The boy had dealt with the nen fish and turned his attention towards him. A green light shot out of the end of his wand as it rushed towards Kuroro. Kuroro tried to evade the light but his attempts were futile as he realized that he couldn't move his body at all. He clenched his teeth, cursing his weakness.

"I can't believe I am wishing for a miracle to happen again… ha…" a bitter laugh escaped Kuroro's lips as he closed his eyes, waiting for his death.

-OOO-

They boy's ruby eyes gleamed with excitement as his killing curse headed straight towards the man. A greedy grin lit up his face as he realized that the man could not move. This is yet, he will finally be able to gain control over this body. He hung his head back, letting out a trail of eccentric laughter. He could almost taste it, his victory, it is here! He stood tall, waiting for the rush of memory that will signify his victory. He could hardly wait to become the savior of the magical world, the baby who defeated him, Lord Voldemort, how ironic. He thought. He stood awhile waiting, yet nothing happened. The whiteness was quiet, so quiet that you could hear the echo from a pin dropping on the hard marble floor. He opened his red eyes again, surprised to discover the man was protected by a barrier. He cursed as he watched the man stand up, flexing his muscles. A sudden chill ran down his back as he watched the man recover protected by the black, semi-transparent barrier.

"Now, let's play" The man spoke in a silky voice, stopping carefully to pronounce each vowel. A menacing smile appeared on the man's lips as he stepped out of the barrier, casting small disturbances through it. "I think I need to give your words back to you, hello, and goodbye my friend." The boy moved to attack, already screaming the killing curse but it was far too late.

-OOO-

"_Avada__Keda-__" __the_ boy's cry was cut short as Kuroro appeared behind him, a loud crack sounded amongst the echo of the boy's final cry. The boy was no more. Kuroro stood a pitiful smile on his lips as he watched the boy fall limply onto the cold hard floor and fade. He was once again bombarded by a wave of memories. He stood expressionless as he watched the stream of images and sounds.

Kuroro opened his eyes again, unaware of the passage of time. He reached up to his forehead. Feeling the cold metallic reverse cross embedded in his forehead. He parted his lips and out flew a cool silky voice "A magical artifact?" he questioned in English. His words clearly enunciated. He has mastered this language from the memories of the fallen boy. He felt the small trinket again this time bombarding it was a small wave of so called magical energy the boy had been using against him.

"Slam—"a set of ornate dark wood doors appeared before him. Kuroro stepped up towards the doors, tracing the entwined snakes carved into the doors. It was so "Slytherin" he uttered a foreign word that jumped into his mind. An intrigued smile appeared on his lips as he pushed through the doors and enterend into what seemed to be a study.

The room was elegantly decorated in shades of emerald and sliver. It was extravagant yet at the same time not flamboyant. The walls of the room have been converted into shelves housing countless books. Kuroro strutted over unable hold back the urge to start reading. He laid his hands on the spine of a book, eager to start reading when suddenly a door stationed not so far away from the fire place caught his attention it was the only door that had been fully closed. He walked over to the door, the Bandit's Secret in hand ready for attack as he pushed the door open.

The door creaked open, a gush of cool air rushed out. Kuroro poked his head into the door way, slowly easing himself through the doors. He walked down the marble stairway his body tense as his eyes darted through the room. Suddenly the lights came on and instinctively he attacked only to realize that it was only the effect of another one of those spells. He walked around carefully, examining the worktable that was overflowing with interesting plants and animal parts. His eyes twitched as he realized that these were the ingredients to the so called potions. He had been forced to eat some interesting things in his life of the sake of survival, but there is no way that he would willingly ingest any of these parts willing. His face turned a light shade of green as he saw a dead slug hanging, perfectly preserved by the effect of the spells. He hastily retreated from this room, closing the door tightly. He sighed as the welcoming sight of books entered his vision. He scanned his eyes over the volumes, wishing to start reading when he suddenly realized that he was still wandering around in his soul. He sighed again as he closed his eyes, trying to find control of his body again. As his body slowly faded he cast a final glance to the Bandit's Secret. This is goodbye he thought as his felt himself slowly losing control of his nen.

-OOO-

Kuroro opened his eyes to the misty London air. _How__long__have__been__out?__A__day?__Two,__maybe?_ He questioned himself as he looked around the quiet street. He seems to be on someone's doorstep. He shifted around in the thin blanket as another gust of cool late autumn air hit him. He shivered despite himself and snuggled deeper into the blanket his mind drifting away as he remembered the Phantom Troupe. _How__are__they__are__doing__…_ he thought with a tinge of longing. Suddenly a shriek jolted him away from his thoughts. He turned around and looked straight into the eyes of a couple.

The couple with comically matched. The man was unusually large, his stubby neck nearly disappearing under the layers of fat. He looked down at the baby before their doorsteps with his minuscule eyes, hidden beneath layers of fat and turned towards his wife unsure of what to do next. The woman was the exact opposite, gaudy with a neck that seemed to be twice as long as the average neck. She looked at her husband, her brown eyes bulging, almost falling out of its sockets.

"Umm… "The man started uneasily, touching the side of his nose "What is this?" he asked as he reached down with his stubby, sausage-like fingers, trying to loosen up the atmosphere. He turned back towards his wife and after seeing her apprehensive look he suggested "or… maybe not, we can send him to an orphanage…"

"No…" Petunia answered and after taking a deep breath answered "open it." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she shivered despite herself and stared down at the letter. She would recognize it everywhere. The parchment letter sealed with red wax, the house crest of that school stamped. How could she not?

"Well, if you are sure…" Vernon grumbled as he cracked the seal open, revealing the contents of the letter. Petunia gasped despite herself, she recognized the handing writing, the writing that still haunts her till this day. It was from the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Well? What does it say?" She questioned, trying to keep her voice even. She was not expecting any good news, not from the other world.

"It seems that this Dumbledore wishes for us to take care of this baby." Vernon replied slowly as he scanned his eyes of the scrawny scratch. "It seems that he is our nephew."

"What—what happen to Lily, and her husband?" Petunia choked out, she knew this was going to happen. She closed her eyes, ready for the worst.

"They are dead." Vernon replied apologetically. "It seems that they were killed by someone in that world."

"I knew it!" Petunia burst out, "I always knew that the so called magical world would mean the end of them."

"I know you did, but the question now is what to do with this baby your sister has left us." Vernon looked down at the baby disgustedly. "We can't take him it, I mean, look at him, he has a reverse cross on his forehead!" Vernon burst out as he took a closer look at Harry's face.

"Oh my god" Petunia whispered softly, she is feeling faint. She did not know what to do with, with this baby. What an atrocity. Their family has aspired to be the perfect normal family which means putting up a pretense of being good Christians. This was not going to do.

"What if we put him into an orphanage?" Vernon suggested as he continued back to the letter.

"That would be a good idea, but is there any warning against it?" Petunia questioned, attempting to peak over her husband's shoulder and let out a gasp yet again as she came upon a threat.

"It—it says here that we are to take care of them, or, or the whole magical world will be down on us." Vernon spat out under his breath. This was not good, not good at all. He continued reading, "it seems that this little boy is celebrated in the magical world."

"Well, it doesn't exactly say that." Petunia pointed out hopefully.

"It's a subtle threat, don't you seen?" Vernon almost exploded, but realizing contained his anger as he realized that he is not in the privacy of his own home. "Let's go inside with this baby first and try to figure out what to do" He said as he rushed his wife back into the living room and returned to pick up Harry and then left to call his office asking them for a vacation.

"So, what to do now?" Petunia questioned Vernon as he sat down heavily on the couch.

"Well, I have the day off so we can decide on what to do." Vernon answered with a sigh.

"It's, it's not that I don't want to take care of him, but, but the cross on his head…" Petunia said as she moved to touché it, letting out a shriek "it's—it's made out of metal!" She exclaimed "What — what will the church think of us now" She broke down into sobs.

"Wait, wait" Vernon suddenly stood up, "I have an idea that will not only save our reputation but instead append to it"

"You do?" Petunia looked up with her tear stained eyes.

"We will simple notify the church that we are taking in a baby such as him in"

"But, but why?"Petunia questioned.

"Don't you see? We will be portrayed as the kind forgiving family, taking in a boy such as him and steer him on the right path?" Vernon explained excitedly as he trudged around the room. "Yes! Yes! This is it! I am BRILIANT!" He exclaimed loudly as he jumped up. Petunia smile through her tears, yes, this is the idea of the lifetime she thought as she joined in her husband.

Finally, it seemed that their little boy has had enough. A loud wailing traveled down from the bedrooms as Petunia rushed up the stair, turning to shout something to her husband.

"Honey, relax yourself, I will bring our Ickle Diddykins down ready to leave. We will leave for the church as soon as possible, meanwhile why don't you help yourself to more breakfast, you hardly eat enough."

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Thanks for **animefangirl0219**and **Bo****Loves****thy****Yaoi**for reviewing love u all (*^_^*) ~~~

**Bo****Loves****thy****Yaoi**: I will be more careful this time around… never was much good at grammar probably why I am Asian-failing English (so depressed)

**Reasons ****why ****this ****chapter is ****a ****week ****and ****a ****little ****bit ****late** are the following:

1. I kinda had a writer's block, wasn't really sure what to writ for this chapter! So many possibilities

2. When I finally decided on what to do last Saturday I sort decided to slack off and started watching k-pop/j-pop MVs (OMG! So CUTE! AHHH~~ (*^_^*)~~~)

3. When I received this English assignment back the following week I was so depressed that I couldn't bring myself to write so I started slacking off by reading manga…

Sunday when I sat down to write this chapter I got bored again and started playing Tetris on Facebook… Hehe…

But usually I will try to update weekly... If I don't slack off… and if other things don't happen….yes, weekly updates usually… (I always wish that I would be able to do daily updates… but too lazy….*sigh*)

Lastly, if you are still reading this… ( I talk/type way too much, but seriously it's not a lot…) I have a challenge for you—**guess/suggest****the****pairing****in****this****story!**I do have a pairing in mind… not telling u *mwahahah* and for the reward I thinking of inviting you for a little spin in my story :) I'll put u in as a minor character (OC of course) or write an omake for u – inviting u to be a special correspondent for a questionnaire about the pair's lovely relationship! ^o^~~~

**Huge****hint!** Kuroro/Harry is on the bottom…. Cause I like it better that way.

P.S. I only proof read about half of this…I'm doing this over my lunch period so please don't kill me for grammar mistakes, turn a blind eye to it if you will…And yes the first half doesn't really make sense… here is a short summary. Basically Kuroro merged a fragment of Voldemort's soul as well as the soul of Harry Potter. Kuroro's soul is the only soul left in Harry's body. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

The Spider in Savior's clothing-Kuroro Lucifer

Volume one: Adjusting

Chapter 3: Farewell, Harry Potter

_God?_ Kuroro or should I say Harry scoffed at the priest. He sat in the front rows of the church, the Bible opened flat on his laps as he listened to the sermon. He was dressed in a black suit perfectly tailored to fit his small slender body. It had been a gracious gift from the fellowship of this church. He shuffled around in his seat; he could hear the hushed conversations being carried out the subject? –Him. He adjusted his expression again, his eyes now glistening with penance and adoration as the priest continued with the sermon, sparing him a little nod of approval and a kind smile. Almost instinctively Kuroro's expression changed to one of happiness as he beamed back at the priest. _ I want to puke_ he thought but his face showed no sign of his disgust. _Don't worry ,_he comforted himself, _this pastor will be the first to die, _ and allowed his attention to drift.

"Congratulations Mr. Dursley" a man whispered to Vernon as he hinted towards Kuroro with his eyes "you have worked wonders on that boy."

"Well, I do try my best" Mr. Dursley replied smugly, he turned and whispered in the man's ear "and let me tell you this, it definitely wasn't easy. Isn't exactly the best behaved child if you know what I'm talking about." He continued on.

"Yes, it was certainly hard, but you know, with the help of our boy, we can do almost everything." Petunia joined in the conversation, giving Dudley at tight hug with one arm as she mentioned him and added, "Isn't he a darling? He is a little angel don't you think?"

"Umm, indeed…" the man looked towards the Dursleys, speechless as he just witness what their 'little angel' had been doing.

Dudley's features certainly fit the description of an angel. He had a head of blond hair and light blue eyes, although a bit on the chubby side. But Mrs. Dursley had always insisted that it was baby fat. There is no way in the world that her cute Dudleykins would be fat. And his personality was… well one can only say that he doesn't really contain the virtues that our father in heaven encourages. He is selfish, spoiled and if you ask any child unfortunate enough to know him—a big fat bully. Of course, Mr and Mrs Dursleys had always insisted that such comments were made out of pure jealously and any such behaviour that they witness would be the result of a bad influence namely Kuroro Potter. But looking at the two now, the man couldn't disagree more. The supposed 'bad influence' sat straight staring intently at the priest, taking in every word. The man smiled and nodded his approval discreetly and turned his attention towards the Dursley's little angel who sat heavily upon the benches. His face filled with disgust as his hands found him something to do. He picked up the holy bible and began building airplanes out of the pages. _Good Lord_ the man thought as he reached out and stopped the boy.

"What do you want?!" The boy turned around rudely. His annoyed voice resounded within the church. The priest stopped abruptly as the rest of the church quickly found out where the noise had come from.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Mr. Dursley laughed dryly as he stood up and rushed his family out with Kuroro trailing behind, casting a longing glance at the church before running to catch up with the rest of the family.

The church burst out into whispers as the Dursleys hurried out. The man stood up, ordered silence as he told of the incidence. The story of the rude little boy and the way Mr. and Mrs. Dursly treated Kuroro shocked the church as numerous ladies gasped out of shock.

The church was once again filled with whispers as people leaned to their neighbours and exchanged opinions. The priest stood on the stage, his brows knotted in concentration as he pondered about the story the man has uttered and what he should go about to cease this up roar the tale has caused. Finally he clapped his hands together attempting to catch everyone's attention. The chattering slowly ceased as the priest cleared his throat. "Well, it seems that the Dursly's isn't exactly the perfect family. But they have certainly raised our Kuroro well. They have guided him onto god's glorious and holy path and that is the greatest accomplishment one can only dream of achieving. Though their child cannot be said to be the best, I propose that we forget about this little incidence and forgave his outburst. After all, we all had out little…_imperfection_… when we were a child. Remember, God is kind and forgiving." He ended his little proposal and seeing agreement in the eyes of the people he let out a little sight of relief and continued on with the sermon.

-OOO-

"What did you do now?!" Vernon's voice was dangerously low as he approached Kuroro. He bent down as he pointed his car keys threateningly as each word jumped slowly out of his mouth. Kuroro Stared back at him meekly. Behind him Petunia held her son, Dudley Dursly, as she bombarded him with questions. She stared at Kuroro suspiciously as she moved her scrawny body, trying to shield her baby from "that freak".

"GET IN the car" Vernon shouted at Kuroro. But as his anger and embarrassment subsided he began to realize that they were in broad daylight. He quickly ushered everyone into the van, casting a menacing glance at Kuroro before slamming the door and driving off.

_How boring_, Kuroro rolled his eyes as he settled down in the car. _This is getting beyond boring_ he thought exasperated. _Three more years of playing the kind, innocent boy? I'm going to go crazy!_ He shouted out in his mind as he took out a book from the small bag he had with him and started reading. _Haa~~the magical world … I can't wait_ he thought as he flipped through a book on the dark arts.

Petunia frowned as she looked back at Kuroro, engrossed in a History textbook, but quickly turned her attention to her beloved child. A tender smile appeared on her face, replacing the frown, as she snorted. My Dudley id definitely the smartest, he just doesn't like to study that's all, she thought, unlike that little freak over there humph! And turned around, assured once again that her Dudley is still the best.

-OOO-

"To your room, NOW!" Vernon shouted straight at Kuroro as he flung his arm out, pointing in the general direction of the stairs. "And you are GROUNDED for the next two weeks!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Kuroro stood in front of the enraged man, his eyes downcast as he fixated them on the floor, the perfect image of a boy deep in remorse if it weren't the discreet rolling of the eyes. He walked up the stair slowly and entered the darkly lit room, locking the door magically with a wave of his hand and headed towards his bed. He sat down, deep in thought as he tried to figure out his next move. He has regained much of his powers although somewhat limited due to his young age. He reached out, grunted as he tore a bar off from the metal framing of his bed. He looked at his hands somewhat satisfied with his physical strength. He is doing so much better than he had done back in his previous life as Kuroro Lucifer. But that was only to be expected as he has much better access to food and water in this life. The Dursly's did order him around and sometimes beat him, but it was nothing compared to how it had been back in Meteor City. He placed the metal down and with a wandless and soundless _reparo_ returned the bed to its original collapsing state. He shuffled around in the bed, the bed creaking and groaning, threatening to fall apart any second and sighed. He jumped down from the bed and settled down the floor cross-legged as he murmured to himself deep in thought. "Now all I have to do is devise my Nen and then I can punish the Durslys…." His lips curled into a mischievous grin.

Kuroro had run into a wall while trying to create his Nen ability. He was undoubtedly specialization once again, well not exactly. To be precise Kuroro is a double category Nen user, a specialization and reinforcement user, a rare combination. This shell that he had taken over has brought him a special surprise. It had given him the ability of its previous owner, a potential reinforcement user. This greatly appended to his physical strength, but after a picture of Uvogin flashed through his mind he decided to put that power on the back burner and focus on specialization, he had no wish to look like Uvogin or any reinforcement users actually. The thought of Uvogin brought Kuroro's mind on to his Troup again and for the first time he questioned the existence of the Troupe. _Why, why can't I forget about the Troup?_ Kuroro sighed as he leaned back as lied down on the floor, looking up at the dimly lit ceiling. _Maybe it's time for me to face the past and really think about the Troup._ "I can't go on like this forever…" Kuroro sighed as he dragged himself up.

Meteor City had never been a good place to live. In the place abandoned by the rest of the world it's hard to imagine why anyone would want to continue living. The pest infested garbage mountains, the tainted, sometimes poisonous water were the only things that Kuroro would have known. The skies a constant grey, gloomy just like the world it overlooks, couldn't possibly give anyone a reason to want to live. _I guess really, all I needed was a purpose_. Without a purpose, a reason to drive the people of Meteor City to fight and kill for the scarce food, one would easily get lost and fall into despair. _And perhaps someone I could trust._ There, friends and families are forgotten concepts while 'trust'became a word never uttered._ Maybe I also wanted to defy fate._ Someone from Meteor City is bound to be rejected by the rest of the world and live without true friends. Unloved and unimportant they would never truly belong. _Perhaps I might have wanted to belong. I have been using them all along for my own purpose. _

Kuroro buried his face in his hands as he fell back. Lying on the floor, he could help but to suppress a bitter laughter. Is the existence of the Troup simply just a joke? _No, it couldn't be_. The Troup had given him a purpose to live. It had given him an explanation to the life and death battles in Meteor City but after their goal had been achieved, it was… _useless. A_ tear rolled down his cheek as Kuroro faced his true feelings regarding the Troup. After leaving Meteor City and completing their original goal, _no, it had been even before that, _when they were sure that they could leave Meteor City without relying on the mafia they had lost all of their purpose. _We were all lost…_ then one thing led to another, then the next thing they knew was that they had formed a Troup. The Troup had seemed like a good idea in the very beginning, it was their own little network, telling them that they were not alone. The first few meeting had been great. It spared them from boredom and gave them something exciting to do, but as time moved on and they each discovered their own way of dealing with the world. The activities became unnecessary and the Troup slowly drifted apart. Everyone including Ubogin noticed it. The Troup would have and should have died there but everyone was reluctant to let it happen. _Why…_We all had became attached to each other. The Troup felt like a big family that everyone could return to, however unlikely it seemed. Thus the Troup continued its existence but everyone could feel the times crumbling. In an attempt to bring them together again, the York Shin City event was decided. Ubogin died and so did Pakunoda. Their death was the event that bonded the Troup together but broke us apart as well. After their death, it was clear that the Troupe could no longer exist. Nothing will be the same even if their position could be replaced. The last event was avenging them. _Or we were simply mourning the Troup…? _

Kuroro sighed for the last time as he bolted up from the cold floor boards. "The past is the past. The Troup has seen its end and I have also seen mine. I had been granted a new life so perhaps I am destined to continue to wreak havoc in this world." His face pulled into a dark smirk as he continued sarcastically "perhaps it was destined by God!" and burst out laughing. With the weight of the past lifted off of his shoulders, Kuroro felt like his old self again, ruthless and evil. _It's time again to conduct the beautiful melody of death! _ He exclaimed to himself as he came up with the perfect Nen ability. _It's absolutely perfect; with this I'll even be able to use Zeno Zoldyck's Nen abilities. Well, as long as I have enough Nen that is. But before that, I have something much more important to do. _With a careless wave of his hands Kuroro lifted the tracing spells (I think you guys know what I mean…I'm too lazy to look up the actual names) and monitoring spells on him and planted them on Dudley. _Well that will cause some confusion for whoever put those spells on me _he thought playfully as he jumped out of the window and headed towards the slums of the city.

-OOO-

"Hmm, strange, strange, _very strange,_" Dumbledore murmured to himself over and over again, staring into the crystal ball in front of him. "Harry's body condition has changed to exceptionally well? How can this be?" Dumbledore exclaimed. Confused, he reached out to the platter in front of him and began stuffing sweets into his mouth hoping that it would help him come up with a reasonable explanation. He sat, with part of the Cockroach Cluster peering out of his mouth, and pondered for a while. "This would not do!" he exclaimed as he swallowed the last of the cluster, feeling the cockroach twitch even as it moves down his throat. "And I can't take the risk, should he be well-cared for, well then all my plans will fail!" He stood up and paced around his office trying to find a way to end this on a good note. "No, I can't leave the school at this time to check up on him and there would be no way that _my _magic will lie to me…" his voice drifted off as he stood at the window looking down at the Quidditch fields occupied by the Gryffindor team. "Perhaps there is another way, another person to mold into the 'savior' I have pictured, but….." Dumbledore settled back into his thoughts again. _This time there will be no more surprises_ he promised himself_ I will make sure that everything is perfect!_ _It's all for the greater good._

-OOO-

_Too tall, a little short…and this one is missing an arm! Where am I going to find my body?! _Kuroro thought to himself as he scanned the forgotten children left to fend for themselves in the slums. Perhaps their parents were still around but even then what good did they do? No one will notice a missing child, especially boys. Kuroro remained in the shadows, taking in the desolate atmosphere and the putrid smells, _ahh how wonderful, feels just like home_ he thought, eyes twinkling with what seems like reminiscence but quickly returned his mind to the task on hand. _ I hope by now that my strange 'stalker' hasn't shown up yet_ he thought as he scanned those out on the streets, this time he even used Nen and finally found 'his body'. Kuroro leapt from the shadows, too fast for the unexercised eye, and darted towards where he had felt his soon to be carcass.

"Well, hello there," Kuroro smiled at the boy across form him. There were about the same stature and both had a pair of brilliant green eyes. He reached out, felt the boy's unruly black locks and a wide grin appeared on his face as he whispered the last words that the boy will every hear. "I had been looking for you _everywhere._" With that he struck the boy hard on the nape of his neck and the world went dark for the boy, forever.

* * *

><p>Soo yeah I can't believe that I actually updated :D I have been feeling very very guilty knowing that I haven't updated in about a year? (i'm thinking) But, here it is! soo yeah enjoy, excuse the grammar mistakes cause i am terrible at that and i uploaded this as soon as i finished with out going over it :P (plz forgive me i'm very lazy)<p>

Next Chapter: It's time for some blondes..? (too obvious right? :D)


End file.
